1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of data processing. In particular, the invention relates to pipeline scheduling of instructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some data processing apparatuses have two or more processing pipelines for processing a sequence of program instructions. It is possible that one instruction requires a result of a preceding instruction in order to be executed. In such cases, the result of the preceding instruction is forwarded to the later instruction to be used as an operand. Forwarding between instructions being processed by different pipelines is slower and more expensive than forwarding between instructions in the same pipeline. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the amount of inter-pipeline forwarding.